What If? 1
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: First What if Story. What if Johnny was not abused or jumped? Would he be different or the same? Would he be cold like Dallas? Read and find out. Pony is five and everyone else is the same age.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Angela: I hope you enjoy this story.

Pony: They might.

Angela: True.

Darry: Are you going to work on Angel as well?

Angela: Yes.

Soda: Well have fun with all the stories you write/

Angela: I will. Disclaimer please?

Darry: Angela doesn't own the Outsiders.

Soda: And she never will.

Pony: She is starting the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Johnny, Johnny," a five year old Pony said excitedly when he saw me. Pony loved me and I loved him. He loved Soda more, but that was his brother so I understood if he loved him more than me.

Pony acted as if he was my brother though. He always cared about me and I know that is a good thing. He is just a little kid.

"Hey Pone," I said. He smiled up at me. I heard the door open and Dallas was behind me. Pony held on to my leg because he was afraid of Dallas. I understand why he was afraid of him. I would be too if I was a little kid. Dallas is a tough person.

"Hey Johnny," he said.

"Hey Dal," I said. He looked down and saw that Pony was holding on to my leg. Dallas didn't really like kids, but Pony was the only one he liked. He only liked Pony because he was Soda and Darry's little brother. It was also because Pony was afraid of him.

"Hey kid," he said to Pony. Pony dug his head into my pants even more then it already was.

"Stop, Dal," I said. He knew he was scaring the kid. He backed off him and I walked over to the couch with Pony still holding onto my leg. When I sat down on the couch he climbed onto my lap. He put his head on my chest.

Soda walked out of his room that he shared with Pony. He smiled at me and nodded at Dallas.

"Hey Johnny," he said.

"What's up," I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. I knew he had to work in a little while and I would watch Pony for them because I enjoyed being around the kid. Steve walked into the house and Pony looked at him. Steve gave him a small smile. Steve liked Pony because he was little and he didn't hang out with Soda and him when they wanted to go out.

Darry would end up putting Pony to bed or I would depending on how long I stayed. Darry gets home around five to take care of Pony since their parents died eight months ago.

I always like his parents because they were so nice. They were nicer then my parents. My parents wouldn't dare put a finger on me though. They did love and care about me, but the Curtis' were better then they were.

They really don't care about what time I would come home. They trusted me not to have sex. I wasn't going to have sex until I was married anyway.

"Hey Soda," Steve said.

"What's up, Stevie," he asked.

"Are you ready to go to work," Steve asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He came over to me and picked Pony up from my lap.

"I'll see you in a little while, Pony," he said.

"Okay," Pony said softly. When Dally was around Pony didn't talk too much.

"Johnny, will you bring him by later," he asked me. I nodded and then they were off to work.

"Hey guys," I heard Two-Bit say.

"Hi, Two-Bit," Pony said. He loved Two-Bit which wasn't surprising. Two-Bit was nice to him.

"Hey kid," he said.

"What are you up to," Dally asked him.

"I am about to head to the Dingo," he said.

"I'll go with you," Dallas said.

"Are you going to watch Pony, Johnny," Two-Bit asked me. He knew I was going to, but I nodded anyway.

"See you two later then," Dally said and they walked out. Pony looked tired so I let him take a nap while I watched a little bit of television.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Angela: I know I am writing another chapter.

Pony: You are handling the stories pretty well.

Angela: I am reading a story too and typing.

Darry: You can multitask.

Angela: Yes, disclaimer please?

Pony: Angela does not own the Outsiders. She is starting the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was still watching television when I heard screaming from the other room. I think that Pony was having a nightmare. I didn't know for a fact though.

I went into the room and saw Pony twisting and turning in his sleep. He looked like he was uncomfortable. He looked like he was disturbed. I walked over too him and tried to wake him gently. His eyes opened and he started to cry.

"Pony, its okay. You're okay." I said rubbing his back. He seemed to be calming down and I picked him up and we went into the kitchen. I heard his stomach rumbling. I laughed a bit which made him smile some.

He still looked scared and he has been having a lot of nightmares I heard. I knew what to do when he had the nightmares. Darry told me what to do when he had nightmares.

"Johnny, I'm hungry," he said when I put him down.

"I can see that considering your stomach growled," I responded and got him a bowl and some cereal. I knew he wanted cake, but I didn't want to give him that yet. I wanted to wait for a little bit longer. I didn't need Pony to be hyper.

The last time he was hyper kind of scared me a bit. He was running all over the place. We were at the park and he almost ran into the street, but I picked him up before he got into the street.

"Pony, do you want to go to the park," I asked him. He smiled at me and I took that as a yes. He was done eating I put him in some jeans and a white t-shirt. We set off to the park because we both didn't want to get stuck in the house. Besides that in a few hours I was going to take him to see Soda anyway.

When we got to the park the first thing that Pony did was go on the swings. He loved the swings and I didn't blame him. I loved the swings too when I was little. I still do love the swings. I sat down on a bench while I watched Pony. I didn't realize someone had sat down next to me.

The girl that sat down next to me had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was holding a little girl who looked about Pony's age.

"Shelly, go play now," said the girl.

"I don't want to play, Kelly," said the five-year-old little girl named Shelly.

"I brought you down here to play. Look there is another little kid here. Ask him if he wants to play with you," said the girl.

"Okay," said the little girl nervously. She looked at me and I was a little nervous myself.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said.

She looked like she was a nice girl so I was going to trust her. She looked like she was tired as well.

"What's your name," she asked me.

"Johnny," I responded. She nodded and watched Pony and Shelly her little sister play together. A few minutes later Pony fell and he was crying. I walked over to him and picked him up and he calmed down. He had a little scrap, but he was fine.

"Wow you are good with kids," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Is he your brother," she asked me.

"No, he is my friend. He has two older brothers who are my friends as well," I said.

"What are his brother's names," she asked.

"Sodapop Curtis and Darryl Curtis," I said.

"I heard of Soda. He is really cute," she said. I didn't say anything to that because I don't judge boys.

"Well I have to go," I said. I picked up Pony and took him home to clean up his cut. I wanted to put a bandage on it. Pony sat on the couch while I cleaned him up. Two-Bit and Dallas came into the house when I was cleaning it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Angela: Another chapter.

Pony: Wow.

Soda: Are you like on drugs?

Angela: No, are you stupid?

Darry: Angela, you aren't being very nice kiddo.

Angela: Sorry. Disclaimer?

Pony: Angela does not own the Outsiders.

Soda: And she never will.

Angela: Starting the chapter.

Chapter 3

Two-Bit and Dallas had just came in when I was cleaning up the cut on Pony's leg. Pony pressed his head into my chest when he saw Dallas. I smiled to myself. I loved that Pony trusted me so much.

"Hey Johnny," Two-Bit said.

"Hey," I said quietly. I finished cleaning up the cut and put a bandage on it. Pony looked sleepy again, but I think it was from the nightmare or the crying. He didn't deserve to have the nightmares he has.

"What happened here," Two-Bit asked me.

"I fell at the park," Pony said softly.

"Well its okay kid we all trip when we walk," Two-Bit said laughing to himself.

"You always trip when you walk, Two-Bit," Pony said. That made me laugh because we all knew that Two-Bit gets drunk and he does trip when he walks.

"Smart kid," he said.

Pony is the one that can get you to laugh because he is a smart little kid. He does know what a lot of words mean for his age. It kind of surprises me he knows so much.

I wasn't going to tell them that I met this girl at the park because they were going to ask a lot of questions.

"I was thinking we go back to the Dingo," Dallas said.

"We want you to come. The kid must be hungry," Two-Bit said.

"Are you hungry, kid," Dally asked him. I was sitting on the couch next to him. He would only answer Dally if I was near him.

"Not really," he said softly.

"Do you want to go to the Dingo? You might get hungry in a little while," I said.

"Okay," he said. He had eaten an hour ago so he probably won't be hungry until noon. It was like ten-thirty. On the way to the Dingo Pony started to get tired of walking so I picked him up and carried him. He fell asleep on the way to the Dingo. The poor kid probably didn't get much sleep last night.

"Wow he sure is tired," Dallas said.

"We went by the DX. Soda said he had a bad night last night," Two-Bit said. I nodded and when we got into the Dingo I didn't dare wake the kid up. I just let him sleep, but I rested his head on my shoulder.

About ten minutes later he had woken up and he had tears running down his face. He was crying silently to himself. I had seen him cry a lot today.

"What's wrong, kid," Two-Bit asked Pony. He wouldn't answer and he just sat there. There was a blank look in his eyes.

"I think we should go visit Soda," I said and got up. I still was holding Ponyboy and he was still crying silently. They were just following me to the DX. Two-Bit was trying to get Pony to smile, but he wouldn't.

"Pony, come on smile," Two-Bit said. He made a funny face and he still just gave him that blank look. He pressed his head against my shoulder. I knew he was tired, but I didn't want him to go back to sleep. I rubbed his back though because he probably had a nightmare. He started to calm down, but still he had that blank look.

We got to the DX a few minutes later and we saw Soda.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Two-Bit said and I just nodded a hi too him.

"What's wrong," he asked me. I showed him Pony's face. He grabbed Pony out of my hands. He whispered in Pony's ear and Pony started to laugh.

"Johnny, whenever this happens just whisper you are going to tickle him in his ear," Soda told me.

"Soda, can I have some ice cream," Pony asked him.

"Sure, Pony," he said and got him a vanilla cone. Pony loved vanilla ice cream. I was happy he was smiling.

"Well I guess we better go, Pony," I said. He was yawning and I was going to stay in the room with him and take a nap to I was getting sleepy myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Angela: I am writing another chapter….

Darry: Well that's nice.

Pony: Are you okay?

Angela: Not really spent half the night crying. Disclaimer please?

Soda: What?!

Angela: Never mind disclaimer?

Darry: Angela doesn't own the Outsiders.

Pony: She is starting the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Two days later

I was at the Curtis house looking after Pony. He had a little bit of a stomachache and he threw-up. I was here when he did. I had been staying here for a few days. I would take a nap with Pony and he didn't have a nightmare.

"Pony, do you want some soup," I asked him. He shook his head and I sighed. I wanted him to eat. He wouldn't eat though. I was going to make him have some was going to be home in ten minutes to take care of Pony. I was going to make him eat before Darry got home.

"Please, Pony," I said. He sighed and told me yes and I made him some soup. He ate a tiny bit of it and I was happy. He wouldn't eat since this morning and he looked hungry.

"Johnny, I want to go to sleep," he said.

"Okay I'll sit here with you," I said. He laid down and he fell asleep five minutes later. I sat there while he was sleeping. I was waiting for Darry to come home.

Five minutes later I heard the door open and close. I walked out of the room and went to go see Darry. He looked really tired when I saw him.

"Hey Johnny, how is Pony feeling," he asked me.

"He is tired. I suggest you sit with him while he sleeps," I said. He nodded and he went into the room that Pony was in.

"Did he eat," he asked me.

"I made him eat ten minutes ago," I said.

"Would he eat earlier," he asked.

"No, I tried to get him to eat, but he wouldn't," I said.

"At least you tried," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, he is a good kid," I said. He nodded and I left the room. I wanted to let Darry take care of Pony. He and Pony don't really get along. Soda and Pony get along more. Pony can open up easier to Soda.

I know that it hurts Darry, but we know that he loves Pony. Pony loves him and he knows that Darry loved him.

Darry is parenting them and I know it is hard on him. He was supposed to go to college. Since his parents died eight months ago he has been working hard to keep them together. Soda works enough too.

I decided to leave the house and go find Dallas. I was going to hang out with him for a while. I think he was at Buck's.

I walked over to Buck's house and I found Dally he had gotten into a fight with Tim. He had a few bruised ribs and I could tell he had been drinking.

"Hey Johnnycake," he said when he saw me.

"Hey," I said. I didn't like Dally when he was drunk. Sometimes he would do a lot of stupid things. I wouldn't get caught up in the stuff he did.

"Let's get out of here," he said. We went over near the Dingo. We had a burger and fries. I was pretty hungry since I hadn't eaten since noon. While we were here I saw Kelly from the park.

"Johnny, is that you," she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She smiled at me.

"My sister missed your little friend today," she told me.

"He was sick. I was taking care of him, but his brother came home a little while ago," I said.

"Oh," I said.

"Johnny, who is she," Dallas asked me.

"Her name is Kelly," I said.

"Are you two dating," he asked.

"No," I said. She was blushing and I decided I wanted to leave before she got any ideas.

"Hey Johnny can we go on a date tomorrow," she asked.

"Alright I will meet you at 6:00 tomorrow," I said.

"Bye," she said and took off. Dallas was smiling and I was embarrassed. We left and went to the Curtis' house. I left there after a few hours and went home and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Angela: I do not own the Outsiders.

Soda: That is surprising.

Pony: Are you okay?

Angela: Yes, I just felt like saying it today.

Darry: Well she is starting the chapter.

Chapter 5

I was walking over to the Curtis home. I always do that in the morning anyway.

"Johnny," Pony said smiling when I walked in. I'm glad he was better. I didn't like that he was sick. He doesn't like getting sick either.

He was still smiling at me when I walked over to the couch. Soda was in the bedroom because he had off today. I was still going to hang out with them. I was going to hang out with Pony so Soda could relax and sleep more.

Soda doesn't really get off much. He has a paid vacation day. That is good for him. I was thinking of getting a job, but then I wouldn't be able to watch Pony if I did.

"What do you want to do today," I asked Pony.

"Let's go to the park," he responded. I nodded and he got himself dressed without waking Soda up. I put a little grease in his hair when he was ready. Pony picked up a little car that he had gotten from Dallas. Dallas had gotten it from Tim Shepard.

Pony loved the park and I didn't blame him. I loved it too when I was his age.

When we got there we saw that Kelly and Shelly were already there. Kelly was wearing a green sundress. Shelly was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of jeans with a hole in the middle.

"Hey Johnny," Kelly said when I sat down next to her and let Pony run off to play with Shelly. They were both on the swing.

"Hi," I said.

"I can't wait for our date tonight," she said. I was smiling and I didn't forget I was going on a date tonight. I didn't tell anyone though. Dallas knew and if he told anyone I would kill him.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"It's going to be so much fun," she said.

"What do you want to do,' I asked her.

"I can make a picnic and we can come to the park and eat there," she said. I agreed with her she was smiling and blushing. Her long dark hair was covering her eye now. She seemed nervous about the date tonight. I was nervous myself I haven't been on a date before.

"I'm nervous about this date too," I said. She looked at me and smiled. Then we heard yelling from the kids.

We turned at looked at them and they were fighting over the toy. Pony looked a little mad. Shelly was still holding onto the toy when she fell over. She wasn't crying and Pony had fallen on her. He was sitting on her and she looked like she was enjoying it.

Kelly was laughing when she saw this.

"Why don't we stop them from there fight," I asked.

"No, its okay my sister always picks fights she deserves this," she said. We just let them fight. We were watching still and they had switched. Shelly was sitting on Pony now, but that didn't last to long.

"I think I should go," I said.

"The kids are having fun," she said.

"I know, but I want to go get him some ice cream. He loves ice cream," I said.

"We'll go with you," she said. I went over to the kids and pulled Pony off of Shelly. Shelly looked a little sad. Kelly came over to her and picked her up.

"That was enough," Kelly said to Shelly.

"We are going to go get some ice cream," I said to the two of them. They both were excited about that.

We went over to the Dingo to get the kids some ice cream. Pony got vanilla and Shelly got chocolate.

It was four o'clock when I brought Pony home. I had to go home and get in the shower for my date tonight. I didn't tell Soda what happened at the park. I figured Pony would.

I walked out of the house and went to mine to get in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Angela: Wow I haven't updated since I've been home.

Darry: That is completely and utterly surprising.

Pony: You must be really tired not to be working on this fanfiction.

Soda: Yeah, where have you been?

Angela: I have not been around that's all you need to know. Well I am going to start the chapter now.

Chapter 6

I was still getting ready for the date when my mother came into the room when I was getting dressed.

"Yes, mom," I asked her.

"Dallas is at the door," she said rolling her eyes. I knew she never liked Dallas.

"Alright," I said. I walked out of the room and into the living room. I was not too happy to see Dallas standing in front of me. He was wearing his brown leather jacket and he had a big grin on his face. I was wondering why he was here.

"Why are you here, Dal," I asked.

"What I just can't come here anytime I want," he asked me.

"No, you know I'm going on a date tonight," I responded.

"Well no duh I knew that," he said smiling.

"You better not have told anyone that I am going on a date tonight," I said to Dally.

"I didn't," he said frowning.

"Good," I said. I checked what time the clock said. It was five thirty. I was going to leave soon. I didn't want to be late in picking up Kelly. She is the first girl I am going out with now and I don't want to be late.

She lived two blocks from me so it wasn't really a far walk. She was really a greaser, but softer then most of the girls. She was really pretty and the dark hair made her prettier.

"Well Dal, I have to go now," I said when it turned 5:45. He smiled and I walked down the street and two blocks down to Kelly's house. Her house was off white.

I knocked on the door and her mother answered. Her mother had long hair like Kelly and it was dark like hers too. Their eye colors were different though. Her eyes were brown and Kelly's eyes were green.

"You must be, Johnny," she said and extended a hand.

"Yes," I said and shook her hand. She smiled softly and she let me come inside.

"You seem to be a nice guy," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said politely. I didn't want to be rude to my date's mother. She seemed nice and everything. I didn't want to seem like a rude, inconsiderate jerk like Dallas is most of the time. He is a jerk most of the time and I didn't want to lie. He didn't know how to treat a woman, but I don't want to talk bad about him anymore because he is a friend.

Friends stick up for each other right? I still stick up for him when he is wrong. I mean in the rumbles we have with the Socs and stuff. I mean we have to stick together that's what we do and I don't want to come off rude.

I know Dallas is rude to girls and I am not rude to girls, but still we do connect. I think he would die for me and fight for me. I would do the same for him.

Anyway a few minutes later and my date came down the stairs. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a green tank and a black jacket over it. She was very pretty looking in what she was wearing.

"Hello Johnny," she said to me.

"Hi," I said shyly. I didn't know she was that pretty and I was getting so shy around. She was blushing, but I guess that was from the look I was giving her.

"Are you ready to go," she asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Well I hope my mother didn't embarrass you too much," she said jokingly. I smiled at her and we were both ready to go.

"You two have a good time," her mother said smiling at us before we left.

"Thanks, ma'am," I said and we were off. She still was smiling as we walked out the door to go on our date.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela: I know I haven't been writing this story, but I have been busy with school. I know I was working on my Naruto fanfiction, but it is equally important.

Pony: About time.

Angela: Shut yo face!

Soda: Where did you get that from?

Angela: Nevermind.

Darry: Let's just get this started.

Soda, Pony, and Angela: Fine with me.

Angela: Disclaimer?

Soda: Angela does not own the Outsiders.

Pony: She is starting the chapter.

Chapter 7

We were walking over to the park. I was holding the picnic basket. Kelly had grabbed it before we walked out of the house. We were walking to the park. I decided I wanted to get to know her a little better. I decided to ask her some questions.

"Why did you want to go on a date with me," I asked her.

"You don't look mean like most of the guys in this neighbor hood. I mean know you have to be tough," she said. You have to be tough to live here. We do have to protect our turf. Since we are jumped by the Socs everyday anyways. They don't know how to stay off ours. You have to know how to fight to live here. I don't think anyone really wants to be jumped as it is.

"I know, but you have to be tough to live here. I try not to look mean for little Pony," I said.

"Pony is adorable," she said.

"He is just a kid," I said.

"Shelly is to, but she likes to fight already and she is only five," Kelly said. I wanted to know why her sister liked fighting in the first place.

"Why does she like fighting," I asked.

"I really have no clue," she said. After she said that we were at the park and we sat down to eat. I was pretty hungry anyway. I didn't eat since the morning. It was because I was nervous for this date.

"I want to be honest with you," I said.

"What," she asked.

"I was really nervous about this date, but I am starving," I told her.

"Let's eat then," she said while laughing. We were still talking as we ate. She made us each a bologna sandwich. I didn't mind though, but I don't like bologna.

We had ate our food and then I decided to give her a kiss. I kissed her on the cheek which made her blush. Before I know it we were kissing on the lips. I was enjoying this and she seemed like she was too.

I decided to start messing with her so I decided to start tickling her around her rib cage. She was laughing really hard. I sat on her when she fell back on the ground. I was still tickling her ribs. She seemed to be tortured by it. I was enjoying it though when I was done tickling her I pinned her hands above her head.

"Johnny," she said still laughing.

"What," I asked.

"You are vert agressive," she said.

"I know," I said laughing. After ten or twenty miuntes I let her up. She came over to me and sat on me. She pinned me down and was sitting on my chest.

"You are all mine," she said. She kissed me and we kissed a little bit. She let me up and her hair was a mess from when I was tickling her. I think it was time for us to go home. She looked tired and I was tired. Besides I needed to watch Pony in the morning. The boys had to work and I wanted to watch Pony.

"I think we should go," I said.

"I think so too," she said. We left and I walked her home. She kissed me goodnight and I walked home. The socs couldn't ruin my night.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela: Let's get it started. Let's get it started in here.

Pony: What is that from?

Angela: A song.

Soda: Wow.

Angela: Shut up.

Darry: We went over this before Angela.

Angela: Sorry.

Pony: Angela doesn't own the Outsiders.

Angela: I didn't ask for the disclaimer.

Pony: Oh well.

Soda: Thank goodness and she is starting the story.

Chapter 8

"Hey Johnny," Dal said when he saw me when I walked into the Curtis brothers house. Dal was smiling because he knew about the date that I went on last night. Still no one knew and Two-Bit was sitting on the couch. Pony was sitting on his lap. He looked really tired and he looked a little sick again. I didn't want him to get sick again.

"Hey," I said. I was smiling at Pony because he had smiled at me. He jumped off of Two-Bit's lap and ran over to me. He was happy which made me smile. He hug his head into my pants because Dallas came near me.

"So how was the date last night, pal," he said loud enough for Pony to hear. Pony was looking at me with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what dating was yet. I don't think he needed to know.

"Don't say that in front of Ponyboy," I said.

"Two-Bit, what's a date," Pony asked. It was too late he already asked. Two-Bit just looked at him. I knew he didn't want to answer what a date was to a five year old.

"It's what we big people go out on when we like a girl or boy," he said in the most babyish tone he could.

"So Johnny how was the date last night," Dal asked me again.

"You went on a date last night, Johnnycake," Two-Bit said jokingly to me.

"Yes," I said. Two-Bit insteadly started laughing. He thought I was joking when Dal asked me.

"Oh my goodness!"

"We are proud of you, Johnnycake," Dal said.

"Did you do anything special with her? What is her name," Two-Bit started asking me questions like I knew he would.

"No, and her name is Kelly," I said.

"I bet you did something, but you just don't want to tell us," Dal responded. I stopped answering and glared at Dallas. He was getting on my nerves about this date. I don't want the other guys to know.

"Pony, are you hungry," I asked him ignoring the other two.

"Yes," he said. I made him a sandwich and he ate it. I think we were both going to be ready to go to the park. I wanted to see Kelly and I wanted Pony to play with Shelly. Kelly told me to come to the park anyways. She said she was going to be bringing Shelly so the kids can play.

"Do you want to go to the park," I asked him.

"We will come with you," I heard Dallas say. I was dreading that they were going to meet Kelly. I didn't really want that to happen yet. I didn't really want the gang to know about her until we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

The only people that didn't know about the relationship were Steve, Darry, and Soda. I bet they are going to find out tonight that I have a girlfriend. I didn't want them to know still, but that will all be ruined because Two-Bit has a big mouth. He can never keep his trap shut as it was. He always knew everybodies bussiness.

Two-Bit knew everything even about Pony. He didn't know that Pony had a little girl friend to hang out with. His brothers still didn't know because he hasn't told them yet. I think they knew he has been going to the park, but they didn't know he hung out with little Shelly.

I was still dreading what was going to happen at the park today.


End file.
